Tattoo artists have traditionally used grip devices in order to hold the needle and reciprocating drive motor while performing a tattooing procedure. The users of these tattoo machines, being artists, prefer to work with the needle-grip-machine combinations that they feel give them the best results. The artists do not always choose components from the same manufacturer. Often, tattoo artists will mix-and-match in order to get the feel and results desired for the artwork they are creating.
Some solutions in the art have attempted to address the problem identified above by separating the grip portion which accepts the reciprocating needle, from the machine portion which converts electrical energy into a reciprocating motion. However, this falls short in that many grip manufacturers create specific grip-machine interfaces that make it necessary to use their particular grip-machine combination. Tattoo machine users, being artists, prefer to have the flexibility to use various needle-grip-machine combinations in much the same way a painter utilizes different brushes.
Other solutions in this area are deficient in that they are not fully autoclaveable, thereby creating a health hazard for the tattoo artist as well as for the tattoo client.
Yet other solutions in this area are deficient in that they are cumbersome and utilize many parts, which are difficult to disassemble, clean, and reassemble.
Further solutions are deficient in that they are not compatible with all drive bar tip styles, they are not compatible with all major cartridge systems, they do not have adjustable needle depth settings, and they do not prevent unwanted turning when used with heavier machines.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have a tattoo machine grip that is fully autoclaveable, has a small number of parts for easy and complete sterilization, has an internal bore that is compatible with all drive bar tip styles, that is compatible with all major cartridge systems, that provides superior adjustment feedback, prevents unwanted turning even when using heavier steel machines, and has needle depth adjustment features.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicant in no way disclaims these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
In this specification where a document, act, or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act, or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provision; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.